Darkness
by Katarina Hyuga
Summary: Hay delitos tales, que atentas las leyes se los dejaron sin pronunciarles sentencia, por no prevenir que habría quien los cometiese. Ninguno imaginó que su hermosa ciudad, se convertiría en una alcantarilla de ratas.


Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean CREATIVOS con sus comentarios, que sean LARGOS, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios ofensivos o despectivos, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios OFENSIVOS ni INSULTOS.

Por favor, LEAN las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**DARKNESS.**

.

**P**rólogo.

.

‹‹_El modo de contener los delitos y fomentar virtudes es castigar al delincuente y proteger al inocente.››_

.

Manuel Belgrano.

* * *

La _violencia_, se determina por un comportamiento liberado que puede provocar daños físicos o psíquicos a una persona. La _brutalidad_, se denomina como un acto de agresividad física de fuerza desmedida, que puede llegar no solo a lastimar; si no hasta matar a otra persona.

Por otro lado la _ambición_…, ese deseo de poder y riquezas ilimitadas…, no solo tiene la capacidad de generar valor, si no de generar odio a un punto enfermizo y mortal.

.

.

.

Su cuerpo temblaba con cada estruendo que escuchaba, sus ojos oscilaban temerosos y sus pequeños pasos inseguros entre la oscuridad de la noche y el frío pasillo de madera.

**— Mamá… Papá… —** llamaba una vocecita infantil **—. Mamá… —** llamó el pequeño al entrar al oscuro cuarto y ver un bulto sobre la cama tapado con una sábana.

Dio tres pasos hacia la cama apenas iluminada por la luz que se colaba por la ventana.

**— ¿Mamá…? —** volvió a llamar el pequeño, se preocupó al no tener contestación alguna de parte de su madre **—. Mami… —** dijo subiendo a la cama y agitando el cuerpo que se volteó **— ¡Mami! —** chilló el pequeño.

Sobre las sábanas yacía el cuerpo de su madre ensangrentado, con los ojos y la boca abierta, salpicaduras de sangre en todo su rostro. El pequeño llamó y removió frenéticamente a su madre, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

**— Mami… —** sollozó finalmente el pequeño, su llanto era silencioso pero su dolor desgarrador.

Se pasó cuando menos diez minutos intentado inútilmente despertar a su madre obteniendo el mismo resultado… Nada. Sabedor de que su madre no despertaría salió de la habitación y caminó por el largo, oscuro y gélido pasillo… Un olor extraño se colaba por sus fosas nasales, escuchaba gritos, alaridos y llantos.

Curioso como cualquier otro niño se acercó a la ventana más próxima, lo que vio le asustó mucho más… Veía personas correr despavoridas por la calle, sangre salpicando las aceras, ventanas y las paredes de las casas. Cabezas rodando y techos en llamas…

¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué la gente corría? ¿Por qué mamá no despertaba? ¿Dónde estaba papá?

De repente sintió una fuerza que lo halaba alejándolo de la ventana, pataleó y quiso gritar desesperado pero una enorme mano le cubría la boca.

**— Shhh, cálmate pequeño. —** le susurró una voz masculina familiar.

El pequeño dejó de patalear y se quedó quieto.

**— T-Tío… —** nombró temeroso en cuanto él quitó la mano que le cubría la boca y lo ponía en el suelo.

**— Sí, soy yo pequeño…, no debes hacer ruido, ¿sí? —** el pequeño asintió apenas enfocándolo entre la penumbra, aunque su característico cabello era suficiente para reconocerlo.

**— ¿Dónde está papá? ¿Por qué mamá no despierta? —** preguntó inocentemente, a él se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y el corazón un puño.

**— Ellos… Ellos estarán bien, pequeño. Debes confiar en mí. —** respondió apaciblemente —**. Abajo espera alguien por ti, debes bajar las escaleras y no mirar atrás ¿entendido? Yo iré contigo luego. —** concretó, recibiendo un asentimiento del pequeño.

Alguien había entrado y estaba en una de las habitaciones…, esperó hasta que el niño comenzó a descender las escaleras; en cuanto estuviera abajo estaría a salvo. Él iría a la última habitación, el intruso no estaba ahí pero algo le esperaba y planeaba salir sin tener que luchar. Sería demasiado arriesgado…

Con sigilo avanzó hasta el último cuarto de la casa, en su recorrido pasó por la habitación matrimonial que se encontraba no muy lejos de esa última habitación, cerró los ojos con pesar al ver a su amiga ahí, tirada e inerte…, ni siquiera había podido defenderse.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de mucha fuerza y avanzar sin detenerse, abrió la puerta despacio y en un silencio sepulcral. Inevitablemente sonrió, ella estaba a salvo, sus ojos abiertos de par en par mirando el carrusel arriba de su cuna. Movía sus pequeñas manos y pies alegremente, ajena a toda la catástrofe que se vivía afuera.

Tan inocente…

Se acercó y sonrió, aun en una situación como esa podía sacarle una sonrisa.

**— Hola pequeña. —** habló él **—. Es hora de que te saque de ahí…**

La infante rió gustosa, lo conocía y podía verlo entre la oscuridad de ese cuarto, su voz le era mucho más que familiar. Se disponía a tomarla cuando repentina y rápidamente tuvo que hacer un movimiento y evadir una katana que le rozó el brazo pero destrozó uno de los barrotes de la cuna.

**— ¿Estúpido a dónde crees que vas? —** amenazó una masculina y grotesca voz.

**— No permitiré que le hagas daño.**

**— Eso no está en tus manos. —** respondió empuñando la katana dispuesto a matar a la niña.

El otro se interpuso rápidamente lo que dio inicio a una batalla, ambos filos chocaban creando un sonido fino y metálico, la cuna estaba casi desarmada y la niña lloraba desesperada. El tío de la pequeña se dio cuenta de que solo una persona saldría con vida de ahí, así que miró a la niña que no dejaba de llorar.

Sin embargo, su descuido le costó una estocada en el costado derecho. Una herida grande y profunda, él sabía que no iba salir con vida de ahí…

**— Perdóname pequeña… —** murmuró volteándose hacia la hermosa niña que lo miró con sus grandes y expresivos ojos, como si comprendiera lo que esas palabras significaban **_—_**_. Lumen dei…*_

Una espada le atravesó el pecho, las gotas de sangre tomaron una línea recta y mancharon la pijama de la pequeña, las mantas y la madera.

**— ¡Vaya! Al parecer no eres tan fuerte como dicen. —** se mofó el otro hundiendo más su katana.

Él sonrió, ladeó su rostro y lo miró sin quitar el gesto.

**— Yo no estaría tan seguro… —** musitó.

Inmediatamente una luz blanca invadió todo el lugar y ambos dieron el último suspiro.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**

Bueno, creo que más de alguna me matará por sacar tantas historias y tardarme tanto en actualizar... Pero buen, prometo que las terminaré y escribiré cada que tenga el tiempo. Esta historia le he tenido empolvada (junto a muchas más) y me ha dado la inspiración para darle otro contexto, editarla y hacerla con otras parejas. Así que aquí habrá dos, aunque parezca más de una que de otra, prometo que habrá mucho NejiSaku.

Espero les agrade y merezca sus comentarios.

Lumen dei en latín significa: Luz de dios.

Saludos.


End file.
